


Flirty

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bar Room Brawl, Cute, Discord: Poulécriture, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Sweet, Translation, author : rivercallum
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Laxus et Freed partagent quelque chose de spécial.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Kudos: 3
Collections: Poulécriture





	Flirty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [flirty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830236) by [rivercallum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivercallum/pseuds/rivercallum). 



Leur longue mission terminée, les Raijinshuu étaient sortis et profitaient de leur soirée bien méritée. Ils s'installèrent sur une banquette, soupirant de soulagement.

« **Cette mission était dure, mais on a au moins pu se faire de l'argent** , dit Bickslow

– **Argent ! Argent !** répétèrent ses bébés avec enthousiasme. »

Freed sourit lorsque Laxus grogna, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il se leva et repoussa les cheveux de son visage.

« **Je vais nous chercher à boire** , indiqua-t-il avant de partir en direction du bar. »

Laxus acquiesça, écoutant à moitié la conversation de Bickslow et Evergreen. Au bout de quelques instants, il se rendit compte que Freed était parti depuis un moment déjà. Quand Evergreen et Bickslow arrêtèrent de parler, il releva la tête.

« **Pourquoi il met autant de temps ?** souffla-t-il, frustré, en regardant Bickslow. »

Bickslow pointa du doigt le bar et Laxus se retourna. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il sentit sa magie crépiter. Un mage soûl avait coincé Freed, se rapprochant de lui et essayant de faire la conversation.

« **Laxus, calme-toi ! Tu vas électrocuter tout le monde si tu t'énerves !** dit Bickslow, ses bébés volant dans tous les sens autour de lui. »

Laxus l'ignora et continua de regarder l'autre mage qui enroula un bras autour de Freed qui commençait visiblement à paniquer. Sa magie crépita de nouveau et les lumières clignotèrent.

« **Laxus ! Pense à ce que Freed dirait !** ajouta Evergreen, pestant contre son ami qui mettait ses cheveux dans tous les sens. »

Laxus se calma et essaya de se reprendre. Même s'il détestait l'admettre, Evergreen avait raison. Freed ne voudrait pas que Laxus cause des problèmes dans le bar. Et puis ils venaient tout juste d'être payés et il ne voudrait pas utiliser tout ce qu'ils gagné dans les réparations du bar.

Sans un mot, Laxus se leva et se dirigea vers le bar. Freed était toujours mal à l'aise dans les bras de cet idiot à moitié bourré quand Laxus arriva à côté d'eux.

« **Hé. Il est à moi. Dégage** , dit simplement Laxus, attrapant Freed par la main et le tirant à lui pour l'enlacer étroitement. »

L'autre mage rit et Laxus haussa un sourcil.

« **Personne n'aime les septiques** , dit-il simplement. »

D'un mouvement rapide, Laxus se pencha et posa ses lèvres doucement sur celles de Freed. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux avant de se laisser aller contre le blond.

Le son d'un appareil photo retentit et les deux hommes se séparèrent. Bickslow et Evergreen se tenaient à côté d'eux et riaient.

Laxus s'éloigna un peu, prenant tout de même la main de Freed dans la sienne. Il y eut un silence pendant quelques instants avant que le crépitement d'un éclair alerte Freed.

« **Laxus, calme-toi, il était juste–**

– **Bickslow ! Je vais te tuer !** »

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire, que ce soit ici ou sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
